Electric machines, such as electric motors and electric generators, are utilized in a wide variety of applications. During the life cycle and operation of an electric machine, it is often desirable to monitor the machine in order to identify defects, faults, and/or other maintenance issues that might occur.
Conventional methods for monitoring an electric machine include various methods for monitoring the electric machine while it is offline and methods for monitoring the electric machine while it is online. Methods for monitoring the electric machine while it is offline, however, involve powering down the electric machine, which leads to lost work and/or power generation by the electric machine.
Conventional methods for monitoring the electric machine while it is online include the placement of various sensors within the electric machine in order to take various measurements associated with the electric machine, such as temperature, voltage, and/or current measurements. However, the placement of sensors within the electric machine is an invasive process often requiring the machine to be at least partially deconstructed. Additionally, given the numerous moving parts associated with the electric machine, it is often not feasible to place sensors at every desirable location.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for monitoring electric machines. There is also a need for improved systems and methods for monitoring electric machines while they are online.